What if?
by IsaBella Sapphire
Summary: Edward left Bella and didn't came back? Would Juliet marry Paris? Would Romeo ever come back again?
1. Preface

**What if Edward never came back? Would Juliet marry Paris? Would Romeo ever come back again? **

**Preface**

**Edward left Bella for her own benefit. Bella was a mess before she started to hang out with Jacob. Jacob was in love with Bella and Bella found herself liking Jacob more and more a time went on. Slowly, Bella started to forget about Edward until she completely forgot the vampire she once loved. Three years later, Bella was twenty-one and Jacob was nineteen. They were madly in love and Bella stopped thinking about Edward. She doesn't even remember Edward. Another two years passed, and Alice decided to take a peek at Bella's future. But she saw something that even she couldn't believe. She saw that Bella was picking out a beautiful wedding dress and handing out invitations for her wedding. On the wedding invitation, though, it said Jacob Black and Bella Swan's Wedding. Edward hurried back after hearing this news, since he knew Jacob was actually a werewolf. Could Edward Find her love back?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight**_

(Five years after Edward left Bella)

*Bella's point of view*

"So, when do you think is a good day?" Jake asked me. I'm down at La Push in Washington visiting my boyfriend, Jacob Black. Jacob and I were good friends but we became boyfriend and girlfriend about five years ago. I found out that Jake was a werewolf, the kind that changes whenever they loose control, but I don't care. Jake loved me, too. Even though he was two years younger than me, he looked like he was twenty-seven. It doesn't matter to me that he was not a human. All that matters was that he loved me. He loved me like a husband already. We were making plans to get married soon.

Charlie, my dad, was really happy that I was going to marry Jacob. Jake's dad, Billy Black, was Charlie's best friend. Charlie knew a lot about Jake and he likes Jake really much. He was the one that mentioned marriage at the first place, though.

* * * * * * * * *

"Hey, Bells. Jake seemed like a great kid!" Charlie said last Christmas. "You know you are twenty three now, right?"

"Yeah, I do. Anything wrong?" I replied before I took a sip from my coffee mug.

"When are you thinking about getting married?" This caught me off guard. I almost spit out my coffee.

"Are you serious, dad?"

He nodded.

"You are saying you want me to marry Jacob?" This came out sounding wrong.

"I didn't say that."

"But you were talking about Jake before you said the marrying thing," I reminded him.

"That doesn't mean anything."

* * * * * * * *

That conversation gave me the idea, so I asked Jake once about it. Surprisingly, he said yes the first time I asked him. So now, we were picking out a day for our wedding.

"How about in September?" I suggested.

"Why September? It's so long away from right now! It's only June seventh." Jacob complained.

"We need the time."

"No we don't, unless you want a fancy party."

"Jake, you know I don't like the spot light." I never liked the spot light in my entire life. Spot light and I were like fire and water. I hated it.

"What about August, then?" I asked.

"No. Still too far away."

"July?"

"No."

"Then when?" I was getting frustrated.

"June 20th."

"That early?" I yelled a bit too loud. Jacob backed away a little from me.

"You don't like it early?" he asked.

"No," I told him. "There's nothing wrong with how early it is, actually. It's just… not June 20th."

"What's wrong with that?"

Yeah. What's wrong with June 20th anyways? But something just wasn't right about the date. It seemed like something was going on that day. Something important.

"Just not on June 20th, okay?" I pleaded.

"Okay. What about the 21st?" he asked.

"That seemed good. But we'll have to start getting ready."

Jacob looked proud of himself for making me agree with him on the date. "So, no spot lights?" he conformed.

"Well, you know what? I kind of want to have a real wedding with the wedding dress and cake and decorations. That kind of things." Was I crazy? I wanted spot lights? But on the other hand, how many times could a girl get married for the first time? Once. That's it. Jacob was surprised of my behavior. And also, I know that Jake hates formal stuff. All werewolves hate formal things.

"Please, Jake. Were you planning to divorce me after our marriage?" I asked. I knew the answer would be no, since he imprinted on me.

"No, of course not. Why would I do that? You are the only person I'll love. Really." Jake's worst fear was that I would loose interest in him and leave him behind.

"So…"

"Sure. Whatever you want."

*Alice's point of view*

It had been five years since I last saw Bella. I wondered how she was. Edward still hadn't gotten over her, but at least he was back to normal. Well, kind of. He came back to Tanya's house but he wouldn't talk to anybody. All his movement occurs when he was out hunting. Otherwise, he would just lock his room and just sit there. I couldn't even hear him breathing. Maybe he wasn't. I missed my brother, even though he wasn't my real brother. I've lived with him long enough that I love him as if he was my little brother. I was talking to Jasper the other day to figure out a plan to get Edward back to normal, but we came up with nothing.

I decided to take a peek in Bella's future, checking to see if she was okay. To see if there would be any danger in her life. Edward told me to not peek in Bella's future, but this once won't matter. I closed my eyes and focused on looking for Bella. Suddenly, Bella appeared behind my eyelids. She was picking out her wedding dress. Was she getting married? Then, the picture switched to her sending out invitations to people. I looked closely on what was on the invitation card. It reads 'Jacob Black and Bella Swan's Wedding. June 21st.' I couldn't believe my eyes. Bella's getting married!

Edward suddenly appeared behind me. I jumped a little seeing him behind me. "Bella's getting married with Jacob Black?" He asked me. I nodded.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure she was safe," I explained.

"With Jacob Black?" he asked. His golden eyes were almost on fire.

"What's wrong?" Jasper appeared next to me.

"Bella's getting married," I told him.

"What's wrong with Edward?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know."

Edward looked up at Jasper. "Do you remember the treaty?"

"With the Quileuts? Yes." Jasper's voice was, as usual, sweet and lovely.

"Do you know what the Quileuts are?"

"Werewolves. Of course I know that."

"Jacob Black is a werewolf! And Bella's getting married with him!" From Edward's tone, I could hear the fear and madness. But I was glad that he was talking again. He talked more now than he had in years!

"I have to go back," Edward announced.

"I'll go with you," I offered.

"No thanks. I'll go myself."

"But today is already June 19th. How are you supposed to stop her when you get there tomorrow? By the way, there's three tickets left for tonight's flight." I had to add the last piece of information in. There were enough tickets for Edward, Jasper, and me to go.

"I'll try," he said and ran to the garage. Jasper and I followed.

"Well, at least he's talking again," Jasper said to me. That was the only good thing about this vision right now.

**Some of you are going to hate me for this. But it will get better. Please review!**


End file.
